Abadism
Abadism (Majatran: العبدية, al-ʿabadiyyah) from العباد الملائك, al-ʿibādu-l-malāʾiki‎ (literally "Servants of the Holy Spirits", more commenly called ʿibād) is the dominant faith in Kafuristan and the second largest sect of Ahmadism, after Israism. There are also communities of Abadi in other nations on Terra. The main distinguishing feature of Abadism is its belief that the Holy Spirits were created from the Light of God, which itself is uncreated and co-eternal with God. Other Ahmadi denominations sometimes consider that to be a form of shirk (polytheism) and condemn Abadis for their perceived worship of the Holy Spirits. Abadism is also distinguished from Israism in its views on the Caliphate; whereas Israis believe that any member of Prophet Ahmad's Kamék Clan or any descendant of the Prophet's Companions, and in some minority views even any pious Ahmadi can become a Caliph if elected by the consensus of Ahmadis expressed in a Kurultai, Abadism restricts succession to the Caliphate to direct or indirect descendants of the Prophet (known as Afnan, literally "branches"), although the Caliph does have to be confirmed by a Kurultai. From this political distinction Abadism in time developed a distinct theology on the role of the Caliph, where he is seen as not only the secular leader of the Ahmadi community but also as the divinely appointed successor to the Prophet and the authorized interpreter of scripture. Origin Religious beliefs Akim Abadis believe in a single, imperishable divine being, called Akim, the creator of all things, including all the creatures and forces in the universe. Akim is described as "a personal god, unknowable, inaccessible, the source of all Revelation, eternal, omniscient, omnipresent and almighty." Though inaccessible directly, Akim is nevertheless seen as conscious of His creation, with a mind, will and purpose. Abadi's believe that Akim expresses this will at all times and in many ways, including through a series of divine messengers referred to as "Manifestations of God" or sometimes "Divine Educators", the last and most revered amongst them being Ahmad. In expressing Akim's intent, these manifestations are seen to establish religion in the world. Abadi teachings state that Akeem is too great for humans to fully comprehend, nor to create a complete and accurate image. Abadis often refers to Akim by titles (e.g. the All-Powerful, or the All-Loving). ﻿ Holy Spirits Abadis believe that Akim, the higher and one benevolent power, ordered four Holy Beings, often referred to as the Four Holy Spirits or the Four Mysteries, to help humanity to reach its full potential by teaching them the Will of Akim and defend humanity against Evil, both against the Evil inside Man itself and against the Evil caused by Spirits and other beings fallen from the grace of Akim. The Holy Spirits were created from the Light of God (Nūr), believed to be uncreated and co-eternal with God. Abadi theology posits several distinct "realms" into which reality is divided. The highest is the realm where God's inaccessible essence dwells; God is unmanifest and alone, and completely inconceivable, without names, accidents, or attributes. In the second realm God manifests himself as the Light of God, drawing forth all the names and attributes of God, and causing the lesser created realms to come into existence. Each being can reflect an attribute of God, and of all beings the four Holy Spirits perfectly embody God's names and attributes. Malak al-Nur Malak al-Nur (literally: Spirit of Light) is the most revered Spirit amongst the Four Holy Spirits. The Abadi believe that Akim first created Malak al-Nur from His Light and the other three Holy Spirits were created later. Akim ordered Malak al-Nur not to bow to other beings. Then Akim created the other Holy Spirits and ordered them to bring Him dust from the Earth and build the body of Amad, the first Man. Then Akim gave life to Amad from His own breath and instructed all Holy Spirits to bow to Amad. The Holy Spirits obeyed except for Malak al-Nur. When Akim asked why He didnt bow, Malak al-Nur replied, "How can I submit to another being! I am from Your Light while Amad is made of dust." Then Akim praised Him and made Him the leader of all Holy Spirits and His deputy on Terra. Hence the Abadi believe that Malak al-Nur is the representative of Akim on the face of Terra, and comes down to Terra on the first Wednesday of April. Abadis hold that Akim created Malak al-Nur on this day, and celebrate it as New Year's Day. Abadis argue that the order to bow to Amad was only a test for Malak al-Nur, since if Akim commands anything then it must happen. In other words, Akim could have made Him submit to Amad, but gave Malak al-Nur the choice as a test. The Abadi believe that their respect and praise for Malak al-Nur is a way to acknowledge His majestic and sublime nature. This idea is called "Knowledge of the Sublime". Rasul al-Haqq Rasul al-Haqq (literally: Messenger of the Truth) is revered by the Abadi as the Messenger Spirit of Akim. He is the Holy Spirit responsible for revealing the Book of Bliss to the Holy Prophet Ahmad, verse by verse. Rasul al-Haqq is widely known as the Spirit who communicates with (all of) the prophets. He also accompanied Ahmad on his journey to heaven, hell and the holy cities of Helem in Kafuristan and Bab al Mira in Al'Badara. Abadi's believe Rasul al-Haqq to have accompanied Ahmad in his ascension to the heavens, where Ahmad also is said to have met previous messengers of Akim. Malak al-Maut Malak al-Maut (literally: Spirit of Death) is responsible for parting the soul from the body. He watches over the dying, separates the soul from the body, and receives the spirits of the dead. He takes the soul of every person and returns it to Akim. However, the Holy Book of Bliss makes it clear that only Akim knows when and where each person will be taken by death, thus making it clear that Malak al-Maut has no power of his own. Malak al-Maut can take many diffirent forms. In one of His forms, He has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues, the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting Terra. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death, respectively. Malak al-Rahiim Malak al-Rahiim (literally: Spirit of Mercy) is the Abadi spirit of mercy, and the one through whom Akim supplies rain and thunder for mankind. Furthermore, Abadis believe that Akim has put Malak al-Rahiim in charge of rewarding the righteous in their life on Terra. Ahmad Ahmad ibn Hammud al-Qammat was the founder of the Ahmadi faith, and is considered by his followers to be a messenger and prophet of Akim, the last law-bearer in a series of prophets, and the last prophet of Akim as taught by the Book of Bliss. Abadis thus consider him the restorer of an uncorrupted original monotheistic faith of Akim. He was also active as a teacher, merchant, philosopher, orator, legislator, reformer and, according to Abadi belief, an agent of divine action. Book of Bliss The Book of Bliss, is the central religious text of the Abadi, which Abadis consider the verbatim word of Akim and the Final Testament, following the previous revelations by Akim. It is regarded widely as the finest piece of literature. Abadis believe that the Book of Bliss was verbally revealed through the Holy Spirit Rasul al-Haqq from Akim to the Holy Prophet Ahmad gradually over a period of approximately fifty-three years beginning in 1180, when Ahmad was twenty, and concluding in 1233, the year of his death. Furthermore, Abadis believe that the Book of Bliss was precisely memorized, recited and exactly written down by Ahmad's companions, called Sahadas, after each revelation was dictated by Ahmad. Abadis regard the Book of Bliss as the main miracle of Ahmad, the proof of his prophethood and the culmination of a series of divine messages that started, according to Abadi belief, with the messages revealed to Amad, the first Human, regarded in the Abadi faith as the first prophet. The Book of Bliss describes itself as a book of guidance, sometimes offering detailed accounts of specific historical events, and often emphasizing the moral significance of an event over its narrative sequence. Religious practices ﻿ Five Pillars The Five Pillars are five basic acts in the Abadi religion, considered obligatory by the Abadi.The Book of Bliss presents them as a framework for worship and a sign of commitment to the faith. They are the shahada (creed), daily prayers (salat), fasting during the month of July (sawm), almsgiving (zakat), and the pilgrimage to Helem, Kafuristan (hajj) at least once in a lifetime. Creed (Shahada) Shahada means "to know and believe without suspicion, as if witnessed"/testification; it is the name of the Abadi creed. The Shahadah is the Abadi declaration of belief in the oneness of Akim and acceptance of Ranz'riah as Akim's prophet. The Abadi declaration reads: There is no god but Akim, and Ahmad is His messenger. Also, it is said that when dying one should recite this declaration of faith. In Azaan (the call to prayer) it is recited. When a person wishes to convert religions they should recite this affirmation and believe in it. Prayers (Salat) Salat is the Abadi prayer. Salat consists of three daily prayers: Fajr, Dhuhr and Isha'a. Fajr is performed at dawn, Zuhr is a noon prayer and Isha'a is the evening prayer. Each prayer consists of a certain amount of prescribed movements and words during prayer. A prayer either consists of two, three, or four movements. All of these prayers are recited while facing the Holy City of Helem in Kafuristan. Abadi's must wash themselves before prayer. The prayer is accompanied by a series of set positions including; bowing with hands on knees, standing, prostrating and sitting in a special position (not on the heels, nor on the buttocks, with the toes pointing away from Helem), usually with one foot tucked under the body. Morning Prayer "Strengthen my hand, O Akim, that it may take hold of Thy Book with such steadfastness that the hosts of the world shall have no power over it. Guard it, then, from meddling with whatsoever doth not belong unto it. Thou art, verily, the Almighty, the Most Powerful. I have turned my face unto Thee, O Akim! Illuminate it with the light of Thy countenance. Protect it, then, from turning to anyone but Thee Exalted art Thou above my praise and the praise of anyone beside me, above my description and the description of all who are in heaven and all who are on Terra! Disappoint not, O Akim, him that hath, with beseeching fingers, clung to the hem of Thy mercy and Thy grace, O Thou Who of those who show mercy art the Most Merciful! I bear witness to Thy unity and Thy oneness, and that Thou art Akim, the One, True Lord, and that there is none other Lord beside Thee. Thou hast, verily, revealed Thy Cause, fulfilled Thy Covenant, and opened wide the door of Thy grace to all that dwell in Heaven and on Terra. Blessing and peace, salutation and glory, rest upon Thy loved ones, whom the changes and chances of the world have not deterred from turning unto Thee, and who have given their all, in the hope of obtaining that which is with Thee. Thou art, in truth, the Ever-Forgiving, the All-Bountiful." Noon Prayer "I bear witness, O Akim, that Thou hast created me to know Thee and to worship Thee. I testify, at this moment, to my powerlessness and to Thy might, to my poverty and to Thy wealth. There is none other God but Thee, the Help in Peril, the Self-Subsisting." Evening Prayer Fasting (Sawm) During the month of July, Abadi's must fast from dawn to sunset. This is meant to feel how the poor people are without food or water. In addition, Abadi's close their bodies off from earthly demands by denying themselves food and drink. This in turn allows for the nourishment of the soul. Fasting is more than just the mere denial of food and drink. Abadi's must also abstain from smoking and sexual contact. In addition, there are culture-specific beliefs regarding the watching of television, listening to music, and the perusal of any secular vice that does not in some way enhance spirituality. Fasting during this month is often thought figuratively to burn away all sins. The Abadi believe that the Book of Bliss was sent down to the lowest heaven during this month, thus being prepared for gradual revelation by the Holy Spirit Rasul al-Haqq to the Holy Prophet Ranz'riah. Furthermore, Ranz'riah told his followers that the gates of Heaven would be open all the month and the gates of Hell would be closed. The first day of the next month, August, is spent in celebrations and is observed as the "Festival of Breaking Fast". Almsgiving (Zakat) Zakāt or alms-giving is the practice of charitable giving by Abadi's based on accumulated wealth, and is obligatory for all who are able to do so. It is considered to be a personal responsibility for Abadi's to ease economic hardship for others and eliminate inequality. Zakat consists of spending 2.5% of one's wealth for the benefit of the poor or needy, including slaves, debtors and travelers. An Abadi may also donate more as an act of voluntary charity (sadaqah), rather than to achieve additional divine reward. There are two main types of Zakat. First, there is the kajj, which is a fixed amount based on the cost of food that is paid during the month of Fasting by the head of a family for himself and his dependents. Second, there is the Zakat on wealth, which covers money made in business, savings, income, and so on. In current usage Zakat is treated as a 2.5% collection on most valuables and savings held for a full year, as long as the total value is more than a basic minimum known as nisab''.'' There are four principles that should be followed when giving the Zakat: #The giver must declare to Akim his intention to give the Zakat. #The Zakat must be paid on the day that it is due. #Payment must be in kind. This means if one is wealthy then he or she needs to pay 2.5% of their income. If a person does not have much money, then they should compensate for it in different ways, such as good deeds and good behavior toward others. #The Zakat must be distributed in the community from which it was taken.﻿ ﻿Pilgrimage (Hadjj)﻿ Purity and taboos ﻿Festivals﻿﻿ Relationship with the Queranz Church ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Religion Category:Kafuristan